


【策瑜】春光乍泄

by TheForgottenOnes



Series: 现代AU [7]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenOnes/pseuds/TheForgottenOnes
Summary: 八号风球登陆那一晚，孙策在周瑜那过的夜。





	【策瑜】春光乍泄

安琪又翻了个身。

浩文的声音轻轻的，“睡不着？”

“不好意思，”安琪连忙道，“有吵到你？”

“没有，我也没睡着。”

安琪翻过来，面对着自己的新婚丈夫。

浩文在黑暗中看着她，说：“别勉强了，明天也不上班，不如讲点别的。”

他们是在形婚群里认识的。一个les一个基佬，找不到意中人，长辈又难应付，索性找个性情合得来的，相互照顾，当是合住朋友。

“讲什么啊？”安琪笑，“没有什么好讲。”

“上次你讲那个朋友的故事，中间电车到站，你先走了。其实我好想听完。”

“哪一个……噢，我讲到哪里？都记不到。”

“讲你从深水埗搬出去……”

“噢，好。”

安琪的视线落到浩文背后，衣柜上放着两只行李箱，黑暗里看不清颜色，但她知道一只红的，一只银灰，都是28寸。那几年，她用它们装自己的全副家当。

“2013年的时候我从深水埗搬出来，本不想再住唐楼，想去元朗找。结果朋友的朋友正好辞职换房子，便宜转租西环一间，不经过中介，条件不错，而且带家具，不用搬上搬下。我有些心动，就约了去看。比我原来那间还大，里面翻新过，很干净，的确是好屋。我就租下了。”

安琪搬进去的那天，和对门的住户打了个照面。一个容貌很出挑的男人，大概和安琪差不多年纪，个子很高，脸颊到下巴的线条优美，眉眼乍看深峻，又透出一股恰到好处的秀丽。安琪正提行李沿着窄窄的台阶往上走，楼道阴暗，而他背光而下，身影快要把安琪整个人都笼进去。

“需要帮忙吗？”

安琪连忙道谢，把行李箱递过去。她第一个箱子已经搬好，便空着手跟在后面，一路看楼梯角落结的菌，旁边堆了许多旧烟蒂，不知道有多少年。

“几楼？”

“四楼，谢谢了。”

“这么巧？”男人把行李箱放到她门口，转过身来，笑着伸出手，“我叫周瑜，住在对面。”

他笑起来有股“春风又绿江南岸”的味道，安琪有些脸红，和他握手。

“林安琪……”

楼道里传来重重脚步声，好像有人两步并作一步往上走，间杂着动物爪子落地的声响，有个男声嘟嘟囔囔的，“跑那快做什么，回家你又没得食……”

安琪往下望去，只见一只金毛欢快地往上跑，步子太快，脖子上快要被狗绳勒出一道。高个子男人跟在后面，背对着她，只能看到一个乌黑的后脑勺。

“这么快回来了？我刚才要下来找你们。”

安琪转过头去看周瑜。他语气很轻快，“我还以为你们还得一会。”

“今天没碰到Kate，Kevin拍拖不成，心情不好，要回来。”

牵着狗的男人转了过来，走上最后一截楼梯。安琪这才看到他的模样，竟然也十分英俊，线条比周瑜稍硬气一些，眉眼间的深峻倒类似，只被他讲话间的生动神态消去了大半。他看到安琪，挑了挑眉毛，笑着问道：“新搬过来？”

安琪小声道：“是，刚刚还在谢谢周先生替我搬行李……By the way, 我叫林安琪。”

孙策走上来，也和她握手。

“孙策。”他指了指周瑜身后，“就住这里。”他又转过头去叫金毛，“Kevin，过来和林小姐打招呼。”

那金毛在外面滚了一身细细碎碎的草叶，径直往周瑜怀里钻，还要去舔他的脸。周瑜蹲着身子，一边笑着闪躲，嘴里抱怨着“做什么”，一边亲昵地摸着它的头，附和着孙策的话催促道：“Kevin，快过去。”

Kevin这才走过来，好奇地打量着安琪，嗅她的牛仔裤腿。安琪低头看它摇晃的尾巴，轻轻摸了一下它的脑袋。

“多大了？”

孙策笑道：“过几个月就要满两岁。”他弯下腰，挠了挠金毛的脖子，“别看到靓女就没完，回去了！”

周瑜刚把门打开，金毛摇着尾巴跑进去。

“今天谢谢你们。”

“没关系的。”周瑜道，“之后有要帮忙的地方，过来讲一声就好。”

安琪又道了谢，两边各自进屋，大门“嘭”地一声关上。

她自己身为性少数的雷达一动，心里猜测刚才那两个男人，多半不仅是室友关系。两个年轻男人合租是常事，一起养金毛却不是一般，又加就算没有什么亲密动作，眼神和动作也骗不了人。

至少子桐从来未曾这样看着她。

安琪逐渐习惯一个人住。室友在港大念PhD，作息不同，早晨起来无人和她争洗手间；下班后她便不再有机会开口讲话，有的时候太静了，读小说要忍不住念几个字出声，念完了又笑自己。她的房间在最靠外，傍晚时分偶尔能听到楼道的声音，是孙策和周瑜去遛狗。Kevin很乖，偶尔叫一声，主人低声喝止，便又安静了。

只有听到楼道声音的时候，她才偶尔想起子桐。子桐搬走的时候安琪称自己工作忙，时间又不稳定，经常出差，让她把木木也带走。其实安琪是怕她寂寞。木木的名字是安琪的姓氏拆出来的，知道木木陪着她，安琪也能有种自己在她身边的错觉。

子桐抱着木木，眨着眼睛问她，那你要不要再养一只猫呀？

安琪笑了笑，道，以后再讲吧。

她不再想养猫的事。

将近年末，各个甲方的活动都有增加，安琪忙得脚不离地，连着几个周末都不得空。进了十二月，工作又变本加厉地压过来。她有些撑不住，周五请掉一天年假，周六又忙着跟活动现场。

这次在海港城，户外摆了60呎的圣诞树，各大社交媒体上早就出够风头。安琪路过的时候看了一眼，红红蓝蓝的，一环一环，和照片上一个样子，说不上好看，只是喜庆。活动规模蛮大，现场请了明星，人流量有些超出预计。安琪在旁边坐着，场务收拾的时候走得慌，带翻了桌上的茶水，洒了她半身。

年轻的实习生一连声地道歉，安琪笑了笑说没关系啦，我去洗手间处理一下就好。她组长过来看到，说要不Angelica先回去吧，反正这边也差不多收尾。安琪说，那谢谢Rachel姐，我先走了。

她没去洗手间，直接往电梯间走。接近晚饭的钟，商场里人很多，电梯口也排起队。安琪踩一下午高跟，站得累，顾不得太多，弯下腰来脱了鞋子，换上包里备的小平底。

“林小姐？”

她回头一看，正是久未碰面的两位邻居，每人手上提了两三个购物袋。

“好巧。来行街？”

孙策点头，“是啊，正要回去。你也是？”

安琪笑着摇摇头，“不是，来工作。刚才结束，也准备回去的。”

周瑜目光在她手上拎的鞋上停了一刻，温声问道，“你有没有开车？要不我们带你回去吧？”

安琪道过谢，答应了。她不是硬着头皮逞强的人，这个点从尖沙咀搭地铁，谁都能想见车内盛况。电梯门开了，孙策体贴地挡着门，示意她跟在周瑜后面。

孙策开车，周瑜坐在副驾驶上，一路和安琪聊着天。

“不好意思，后座或许有狗毛……不过Kevin一般很干净的，我们洗得还算勤快。”

安琪下意识坐直了身子，“没关系的，Kevin很可爱。”

听到别人夸自己的狗，任何人都会高兴。

周瑜笑道：“它最开始其实不叫Kevin，阿策非要喊它Durant，就是那个NBA球星。后来我们带它出去玩，一喊Durant，旁边好多人都要看过来。”

安琪在后座上笑。

“后来才改成Kevin，就是Durant的first name. 本来改就改了，结果有一天公园里听到旁边有人喊Kobe，回头一看，是旁边人家的一只苏牧。阿策快要气死，讲当初就不该改。”

安琪一边笑一边问，“那怎么不索性改回来？”

“阿策是有提，结果刚讲完Kevin就开始叫，一边叫一边挠他……”

安琪想象了一下那个场面，笑倒在后座。

本来专心开车的孙策不满地抗议：“我还在这呢，你们就要讲我坏话？”

“这算什么坏话，”周瑜偏头看他，“又不是讲你本科时候……唔！”

孙策踩下刹车等红灯，抬起左手，把他的嘴捂住了。周瑜一边把他的手拉下来一边道：“行啦你这么冲动做什么……”

安琪坐在后座偏右边，分明见周瑜左手的拇指在孙策的手心轻轻挠了一道。她心里没有疑问了，垂下眼对自己笑了笑，不再看。

路程并不长，过这个红绿灯就快到。孙策从后视镜里望了安琪一眼，问道：“林小姐有做饭吗？晚上要不要过来我们这里吃？”

安琪“啊”了一声，又听他讲：“不要客气，就是这位周生——”他重重咬下“周生”二字，周瑜抿着嘴看他一眼，又低头玩手机，假装没听到的样子。孙策继续讲：“下午出去，闷声不响地打包个乳鸽回来，也不提前知会我。结果晚上的食材多了，放到明天也不新鲜。你要是没有别的计划，过来吃个便饭？”

安琪也没有做饭的打算，她太累了，本来准备楼下茶餐厅打包了事。既然孙策都这样讲，她又道谢答应了——她发现在这两个人面前，她总是在道谢。

孙周二人的那套房子比她所在的大一些，大概是两人情侣关系的缘故，客厅用心布置过，不像她那边只有房东留的一张玻璃茶几和一个旧沙发，反正房门一关谁也看不见。墙上挂着几小幅现代风格的画作，都是些线条和色块。沙发很软，旁边一盏落地灯，茶几上摆着水果和杂志，五六本Domus和El Croquis叠放在一起。旁边两个房间中有一间开着门，摆着两张很大的工作台。关着门的那间显然就是卧室了。

周瑜让她在沙发上坐下，去厨房给她拿果汁喝。

“阿策在弄菜心，我们稍微等一下就好。”

安琪看着周瑜在自己旁边坐下，捧着杯子问道：“周先生是做建筑设计的吗？”

周瑜有些惊讶地看她，“看出来了？”

安琪指了指茶几上的杂志，有点不好意思，“公司之前和一个建筑事务所合作过活动，就比较眼熟。”

周瑜笑道：“是，大学订的，后来习惯了就一直订着，全堆在书房里。”

“你们是大学同学吗？”

周瑜点点头，“是，这房子还是念研究院时找的，后来觉得地段方便，也没换，住了快有四五年。”

安琪坐直了身子，鼓着勇气问：“方不方便讲你们是怎么认识的？”她想这毕竟是私隐，连忙加了一句，“要是不方便也没关系，我就是随口问一下。”

“不是不方便，”周瑜温和地笑，“只是也没有什么好讲……”

“你们要讲什么故事？”孙策用抹布包着一个小瓦罐快步走出来，把瓦罐放到餐桌上，连忙松开手。

“烫到了？”周瑜走过去，拿着他的手一边看一边吹了吹，又把指尖按到自己耳垂上。

“叫你拿布包厚一点……”他抬起下巴指了指沙发边，“你去拿果汁冰一下，我拿菜吧。”

安琪见状，连忙站起来，“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

孙策“嗯”了一声，收回手，上半身做了个向前的动作，周瑜连忙往后退了一步，看了他一眼，往厨房去了。

安琪分明看到他耳根泛起了一点红。

孙策往这边走过来招呼她，“你负责拿着果汁坐到桌子边上就好啦！你刚才要听什么？他讲故事很无聊的，我跟你讲。”

 

孙策第一次见到周瑜，是大三前夕，一个校内讲座上。朋友兴冲冲把他拉去，早早占好前排座位，台上教授稀疏的眉毛都看得一清二楚。那位教授恰好是周瑜的导师，他也跟着去了，在台侧的一张小桌子上摆了个笔记本放PPT。孙策仍记他当时着件深蓝衬衫，把一截脖子和锁骨衬得雪白，架副无框眼镜，也不看场下，要么盯着台上，要么对着屏幕，脸上表情不多，显得很不好接近。后来提问环节孙策站起来讲问题，觉察到周瑜镜片后的目光淡淡地停在他身上，心跳重得像铅球落下。

后来他才知道，周瑜是这学期到本系的转学生。正式上课第一天他坐到周瑜身边，课后互相打过招呼，却没想到周瑜自我介绍完了又主动提起，说我很喜欢你那天的问题。

我之前也有类似的想法，但是被他挡了回来，听到你提出来，真的满惊喜。

近看才发现，周瑜看人的眼神很专注，很诚恳，孙策自己也是被仰慕惯了的人物，但被他这样看着，愉悦感还是无可比拟。

孙策眼睛一亮，书包也不收了，问，所以你是怎么想的？

周瑜倒还慢慢地拉上书包拉链，说，其实我最开始的想法也很片面，可能因为上学期一直在被迫读巴舍拉……

孙策也站起身来。你要去食堂吗？大家乐还是美心？

美心我还没去过……

哦，好像这学期美心新装修了，我也没见过，要一起去吗？

啊好啊……

到了美心，左看右看，还是点了最保险的叉烧，加份菜心。两个人找了座位坐下，开始胡乱聊天。

和周瑜交谈的感觉比孙策以为要舒适很多。孙策自己思路比较跳跃，和朋友讲话经常上句不接下句，中间过程往往要人提醒才回头解释。和周瑜就不会——周瑜的思路总是跟得很紧，他的回应有着实质力道，和孙策以往遇到那些敷衍和恭维都不一样。

吃完了，孙策又去水果店买柚子。周瑜站在旁边看他付账，孙策晃悠着塑料袋说你要不要拿一半走？打开太久就不好吃，我总是吃不太完。

周瑜抿着嘴犹豫了一会，说算了吧，我不太会剥。

你不会剥柚子？孙策睁大眼睛看他，那平时都怎么吃？

我之前都在加拿大，反正也不怎么吃柚子……

不吃柚子也太可惜了！孙策拉着周瑜在路边的长椅上坐下，掏出钥匙链上的瑞士军刀。他很娴熟地先横着一切，把顶盖一截拿下。然后把柚子立起来，从上到下依次五刀，干净流畅。周瑜坐在旁边看，孙策的手很稳，形状修长，指节也好看，不过比起弹钢琴，好像更擅长拿刀。

孙策头也不抬，把刀收回去，拿了三瓣放回塑料袋里，递给周瑜。最好今天吃掉，明天勉强还行，再往后便不好吃了。

周瑜接过来，两个人指尖碰了碰。他隐隐听到什么东西的回声。

孙策不知道周瑜那晚做了梦，梦在黑暗的剧场，掌声渐消，灯光熄灭，幕布落下，低低的梁柱开始塌下来，地震一般，一根一根砸在周瑜四周，筑起墙来，逼他蹲身，又呼救不得。忽然这一切被一把巨大的刀劈开，周瑜寻声望去，望进刀后孙策的眼睛。

开学第二周，系里照例做Happy hour活动，恰逢有好莱坞大片上映，吃完饭后又集体买了电影票。孙策和周瑜坐在后面，一人一杯奶茶。这家奶茶很提神，孙策以前能把它当咖啡喝，无奈爆炸声颇有规律，噼里啪啦地环绕在影院里，间杂着男主角夹带脏话的嘶吼，刻意调动起来的紧张和悬念只让他觉得又累又困。他往后靠了靠，想换个舒服点的姿势，结果一看旁边，周瑜上半身侧过来，微微蜷着，闭着眼，嘴唇微微张开了一点，显然是睡着了。

孙策失笑，也闭上眼睛。

他醒来的时候，电影还没结束，孙策眯眼看了一会，接回开头的情节，大概差不多到高潮部分。周瑜也醒了，手里奶茶还没喝完，他正对着光，研究里面还剩多少。

孙策轻轻拍他的肩膀，凑到耳边问，要不要先走？

周瑜看他，点了点头。

他们走出影院，被太古广场的华灯和人流迎面撞了满脸。

周瑜摇晃着奶茶杯子。要不走回去吧，反正也不远。

孙策想是，时间也还早。他问周瑜的意见，怎么走？皇后大道还是维港？

维港吧。周瑜说，正好吹吹风。里面闷，尽是奶茶和爆米花的味道。

孙策就笑，说好。

他们便往海边走。一路穿过添马公园，人不算多，零零散散遛狗和夜跑的，角落里五六个菲佣聚在一起，语速很快地聊天。几个年轻人拿手机，低头走来走去。听说这边好多Pokemon补给点。再往前便听到海浪声。璀璨的灯火勾勒出对岸的高楼建筑的轮廓，繁华绚丽，像个巨大的宝石展柜。

周瑜说，我小时候很喜欢这边，后来离开十多年没见，再回来，都不敢相信，维港看上去浅浅一滩水。

孙策懒懒地趴到观景长廊的栏杆上，说那是后来看惯了北美大雪原嘛，高速公路一望无际。你之前在哪？温哥华？多伦多？满地可？

最开始在温哥华，后来搬去多伦多。

多伦多怎么样？我没去过。

还好吧，比温哥华好点。周瑜对他笑了笑，又看向对岸。小时候没什么概念，后来大了读建筑，就还是想回来。大一的时候刚读完雅各布斯，一腔热血，满脑子Downtown is for people和mixed-use. 北美城市大多做不到，都是sprawling. 

那不怪你难受，洛杉矶干脆闻名进教材，中学生都要听说。

周瑜讲是啊，所以我就回来了。

然后呢？会不会又觉得迫人？

香港嘛，习惯了。

孙策讲，其实也不怪，我总想他们每次选片都要炸来炸去，是不是被油麻地搞得PTSD，索性一炸了事。

周瑜又笑，听上去倒好有道理。不过真要讲，地大地小，总是要被困住的。你看人人都想要住浅水湾、太平山，为了要山，要海，要开阔，反而困在中环。

孙策也笑，照你这么讲，不如大家都不要读了，一起搬去长洲。逢上太平清醮，人多了，就躲在别墅里不出来。

岛上也没什么不好，只是我怕吃不到柚子，每天都要难过。

孙策下意识想回，怎么会吃不到？一偏头却只见周瑜托着下巴，从侧面望他，维港的夜色映在眼睛深处，被戏谑、笑意和别的什么让他心跳加速的东西融成一汪浅海，那海仿佛有什么神秘的引力，吸引他贴近，贴近，再出不来。

视线交缠片刻，周瑜眨眨眼睛，主动挪开。他又说，其实我是挺像去别的地方看看，小时候念唐诗，里面写“青海长云暗雪山”，而我坐在教室里，每天搭东铁线回家，怎么都想象不出那是什么样子。

他们离了海边，慢慢往回走。民光街，林士街，转德辅道，城市高楼渐渐地长出来。分别的时候孙策笑道，下次再请你吃柚子。

周瑜挥挥手，说好啊，那提前谢你。

后来两个人又一同出去几次，听讲座，探书店，买一些建筑画册和杂志，有的时候只是去兰桂坊找家钟意的小餐厅。也并不是每次都讲很多话，有的时候看完电影，沉默地在环抱校园的山道上散步，都很累了，便找个长椅坐下来，周瑜靠在他身上，闭上眼揉着太阳穴，孙策便看着金黄的落日余晖，星星点点落在山道上，安静地耀目着。

他问出那句话的时候，两人坐在源记。周瑜搅了几下碗里的绿豆甜汤，侧头想了想，问，如果我今天说不呢？

孙策何等聪明人，当然读懂了暗示。你今天说不，那我只好日日约你出来，等到你点头。

周瑜便笑了，说你这样说得，我都想说不，好天天同你吃茶闲逛。

孙策心里重重一跳，酥酥麻麻的感觉，余震一般，蔓到四肢。他从来没想到周瑜这么会讲情话，讲得他快要忍不住在这里吻他。

两人结账，推门走出去，居然能隐隐闻到海的咸味。大屏幕上放着广告，卷发女郎搔首弄姿，屏幕左上角标着向上的箭头，旁边一个8。

八号风球。夜幕初降，此刻风还不大。出门右转皇后大道西，再往东便是上环和中环，所谓万千红尘繁华处，傲人地铺展开来。

雨开始落下。他们谁也没有带伞，谁也没有提要搭车，只是背对着上环的方向，往西走去，光鲜的商厦被抛在后面。风球挂起，路上行人渐少，大多都是朝着回家的方向。灯也暗下去。

孙策说，你要是点头，当然就不止是吃茶闲逛。

周瑜看他，孙策的脸上都是雨滴，五官像夜一样幽深。他们停在一家提前关门的潮州餐馆门口，周瑜咬着嘴唇，说哦，那还有什么？

孙策问，你想要什么？

周瑜把头发随意拢到了脑后，雨水沿着干净的颧骨和下巴滴落。孙策从来没见过他淋雨，也没见过他这样的，即使整个人湿透，衬衫都紧紧贴在身上，却显不出狼狈，只衬出更加紧致的腰身。他们离得太紧，孙策甚至看到他有一根眼睫毛落下来，掉在下眼睑上。

孙策微微倾身，帮他拿掉。

周瑜说，挂风球了，你再回去很危险，不如去我家喝一杯，就在前面五分钟。

灯光明明暗暗，照出他瞳孔的颜色，也是被水淋过般的透亮。

他们唇舌交缠，雨滴从孙策耳侧滑落，沿着他们紧贴的唇线向下，滑进周瑜的衣领里。

八号风球登陆那一晚，孙策没有回去。

他们伴着风雨声，做了一场酣畅淋漓的爱。窗外大雨瓢泼，抽插时的水声都要听不见，周瑜在他身下咬着牙，只在高潮时发出很轻的呻吟声，丝丝春风一般。

醒时已天光。窗台上落了叶，被雨水泡的不成样子。周瑜坐在他旁边，上身未着寸缕，从颈侧到胸口都是他昨晚留下的欢爱痕迹，如若无事般拿着一本图册在看。他见孙策醒了，低头对他笑一笑，手里图册又翻一页。

孙策扬手一拉，他便整个倒在自己身上，撑着孙策同样裸露的胸膛，还在笑。孙策一翻身把他压在身下，又深深地亲下去。都是血气方刚的年纪，一会儿便亲得连哼带喘，周瑜小腿缠上孙策的大腿，手上轻轻推了推，话声都带鼻音：“等一下，硌着疼——”

孙策正到兴处，左手在周瑜背后一扫，方方正正的硬壳图册落到老旧的木地板上，咯噔一声响。昨晚刚做过，扩张也相对容易，三指有些急躁地进出着，润滑液随他力道来回推进，发出噗呲的水声。周瑜张开的大腿打着颤，孙策把他的腿架到自己肩膀上，身子压得很低，胯下一沉，整个顶入。他干进去的力道比昨晚放肆许多，床架吱嘎作响，床头一下下撞在墙壁上。

声响太大，周瑜搂着孙策，抬起上半身，想换个位置。孙策会意，知他是嫌吵，索性把人整个抱起，放到床中央。两人都出了一身汗，周身皮肤滑不留手，好在进出也变得更容易——孙策又一下撞进去，周瑜被他顶得眼睛通红，含情带水的，空气里的水汽浸透了情欲，仿佛有了实体，层层叠叠压下来，孙策只觉得整个人都被湿润温热的膜给包裹住了，他愈想挣脱，干得愈凶狠，那张网便裹得愈紧而令人窒息，到高潮时两人都像是从水里捞出来的，几乎和昨天一样湿透。

事后他们换过床单，周瑜收拾满地散着的东西，孙策去厨房煮了简单的鱼片粥，又炒了个鸡蛋，两个人就在床上吃，当做是brunch. 孙策说，你昨天不是提，或者我们reading week的时候，一起去青海。

周瑜笑得眉眼都弯起来，说，好。

 

安琪从对面回来的时候，天已经全黑了。室友还没回来，她走进屋子，把客厅的灯打开，盯着茶几上的旧烟灰缸看了一会，又把灯关上，进了房间。

她忽然想起以前和子桐住在深水埗的时候，楼道窄得只容得下一人通过，墙上的扶手锈得无人敢碰，形同虚设。房子里的味道总是很难散去，每次都得专门开摇头扇，才能消去一些。可她们却快乐得像每天都沐着晨风和露水。子桐穿双旧的绣花缎拖鞋，身上一件绸睡裙，光着两条大腿，嗒嗒地走在木地板上。她对那双拖鞋钟意得不得了，说是《花样年华》里张曼玉的式样。她想吃蜜糖桂花鳝，她们从市场里买回桂花糖，子桐要倒一点在碗里，猫一样伸出舌头去舔。桂花浓郁的香气经久不散，她舔嘴唇沾上的糖粒，眯着眼笑起来，还像是中学时代。

那几年太好，好到安琪几乎忘记，她们时日无多。

安琪没想到子桐还会来找她。

一个雨天，她快下班时在公司接到周瑜的电话，说有位年轻小姐来找她，似是喝醉了，叫得出她的名字，却不肯和她联系，就坐在安琪家门口。周瑜只好自己打电话过来，和她确认，今晚会回家。

安琪赶回去，径直去了对面。她进了门，刚要说话，周瑜竖一根手指在唇上，做了个“嘘”的手势。安琪一看，才见子桐身上披一块薄毯，在沙发上安静地睡着。

外面下着大雨，周瑜身上的衬衫也湿开好几块水渍，安琪反应过来，是扶子桐过来的时候蹭上去的。她心里抱歉极了，连声道不好意思，我把她接回去吧。

卧在角落的Kevin跑过来，摇着尾巴，欢快地嗅她裤腿。子桐醒了，见到安琪，绽出一个笑来，神情近乎天真。

周瑜在旁边接电话，语气温柔。安琪这才注意到孙策不在，大概是路上耽搁，打电话回来。而她和子桐对坐在沙发上，语言也在大雨里被泡发，不成形状，说不出口。

安琪问她，“还能站起来吗？先回我那边。”

周瑜小声对那边道：“嗯，没关系，林小姐已经过来了，你开慢一点。”他举着手机，又问安琪，“你们食过饭未？要不要阿策带一些熟食回？”

安琪连忙摇头，“谢谢周先生，不麻烦了，家里还有。”

子桐几乎同时道：“不麻烦周太太了——”

安琪来不及示意她，却见周瑜只是笑了笑，“是我先生。没关系。”

子桐脸上的神色变了变，又低下头来说，“抱歉。”

“没关系。”周瑜又重复了一遍。

安琪和子桐从沙发上起身，准备告辞。她提出来把毯子带过去洗，周瑜又说没事，反正都是洗衣机，也不要紧。安琪不知道要怎么讲，最后只好又说了声谢谢才离开。

回到自己的房间，安琪从柜子里拿出一套新的被单，铺在床上。子桐大概已经清醒了，唤她的名字，过来拉她的手。安琪突然意识到，子桐喊她，她已经不会心动了。

她叹了口气，回头和子桐说，我很想木木，它现在还好吗？

子桐便不说话了。

安琪说，你先坐，我去厨房煮啲嘢食。

她忽然明白，爱应该是让人自由的东西。

 

“你还在听？”安琪回过神才发觉讲了太多，嗓子快要哑。窗外已有熹微晨光，天幕雾蓝，街灯融融，如饱和度调得过低的照片。

“在听。”浩文静静地说，“你看，天快要亮了。”

安琪轻轻“嗯”一声。

浩文又说，“我可不可以问一句后来的事？我知这很俗气，只是好奇。”

“后来……也无他事，子桐住了两天就走了。至于他们，第二年搬走了，没讲去哪里，只说离开香港。谁说得准呢？我早知道，他们不会一直困在唐楼四层，汲汲地要爬向太平山。”

长久的沉默。

“睡吧。”浩文体贴地说，“今晚我们还要飞曼谷。”

他们订了两周的蜜月，安琪说是既然有婚假，干脆出去散心，才不算亏。

“今晚就会走。”

“是。”

安琪闭上眼睛。

 


End file.
